Life as we know it
by Mr.Unlikely
Summary: It is the end of the journey for Joel and Ellie, surviving the world for what it is now. Five years later, another challenge has emerged with the reformation of the fireflies. Along with the tale, a new soul is brought into the battle. Alex starcrest, regular hunter has no need for anyone to get in his life and always planning ahead only for himself. First attempt!


Disclaimer-Do not own the game or characters. Just the plot and OC.

( Hello all, just trying my hand at this side of life. I've played the game, know the ending but stories are always able to be made. So here is my first chapter of the beginning of the end, plus just saying. I'm not perfect, so any problems just tell me. So I can improve and etc. Happy reading!)

Darkness was what surrounded us, despite the time was the morning. Heavy breathing was the only noise that could be heard for miles and we were running. It wasn't like life was simple, no anymore it wasn't ever since the plague. The first time that the spore appeared in the world, what followed was war between everyone. Friends became enemies, and enemies become friends...it is a cluster fuck if you ask me.

"Alex, we have to find another way! They're closing in on us"

I turned to her with a faint expression on my face. Looking around the dense forest, the sound of footsteps were approaching from a distance. I grabbed her hand and started towards a different direction trying to get somewhere. It was a place that he needed to reach before the others would catch up to them.

The sound of the spores were getting closer, they never run out of energy that they could go for years without stopping. How long would it be before they would finally stop? Is it really something that could be stopped but with her it could. So I have to do my job till the very end this was my purpose.

I saw where I needed to go, pulling her towards a nearby cave that would hide them. We walked into the dark cave, moving farther in while the runners had just rushed past. We didn't stop, moving farther into the cave but this was a place that I knew of. It was a deep cave and at the very end was what the end of my purpose.

"Alex, why are we going farther into the cave?"

"We need a place to rest, Ellie. Just trust me."

She only nodded slightly but it wasn't like the other times. The feeling was more distant and I only turned away to reach the end of the cave. At the end was a large room stoned room with crates of weapons. There was a group of people around a campfire and they stared at us with a evil smirk. Ellie pulled her pistol trained on the men, and I my revolver.

The fireflies didn't raise their weapons, instead smirked as one of their captains had come forward.

"Oh good, the cure has finally came back to us. Why don't you drop the weapon and come quietly?" He asked politely.

"Go to Hell!" Ellie respond back to him.

She tried to pull the trigger but the weapon fired blanks. Causing her to look at the weapon and I flipped my revolver to holding the barrel. Using the hilt to smack Ellie along the face, causing her to fall to the floor. She stared at me with disbelief and I only stood back, as the other men had grabbed her.

"You Fucking traitor! I'ii get...uggghhh!"

They knocking her out before she could say anymore. I looked away as I walked over to my captain. Wondering what the next step would be, and watched him smile towards me. It wasn't anything new, results were what made my life and survival is key.

"I didn't expect you to pull off the job, good that you did Alex. It's good to see that you hunters have a purpose after all."

"Just get me my payment and I will be on my way."

"Straight to the point? Alright, follow me to your reward."

I followed the captain outside the cave as he brought me over to a distant part of the forest. He stopped when we reached the edge of a cliff, I looked down towards the ground that was about 30 feet drop to the bottom. Nothing was below, which made me draw my revolver on the captain but my weapon was in his hand.

"It's not you, it's just me. Your reward is down there and a one way trip to hell is in order. So good luck, my old friend."

Before I could say a word, he fired the shot straight into my shoulder. Pushing me over the edge of the small cliff and falling towards the ground. I felt my back hit the stone wall along the way down, sending me sprawling down the cliff. The pain only grew, as I kept hitting parts of the cliff until I finally hit the bottom.

The feeling of the wounds on my body were starting to cause me to cry out in pain, along with a white light approaching. I could only see what my life was until now, yet this was a tale that must be told from the very beginning. So it's just start from the very beginning of my life till up to now.

...

Five years ago till present Year.

My name is Alex Star, it wasn't much a difference. It was a name given to me, since the day that I was born inside the city of Boston. Despite the name, it only took me so far when I was young. My father was a drug addict and my mother had died from being infected, when I was eight years old. My father had the idea to leave the city and ended up leaving to the forest.

I was only eight at the time, so I was stupid enough to follow him to hell. It wasn't much of a difference except for the truth of the matter, that we were going to die. I believed that as the way of life in this hell hole of a planet now. It didn't change must, my father had joined up with survivors...it was only thanks to me being young.

It was out of pity, but I knew that it only be for a little while. It wasn't long before my father had died from overdoses of his drug and I was left alone in the world. That was until I was founded by a hunter by the name of David. He invited me to join his group, and grow to become stronger. I was thirteen now, he taught me to use a firearm. Fight with my bare hands and taken on the world without fear.

The rule was the survival of the fittest and I followed the rule to the letter. I fought with other survivors, hunters and killed for their resources. Woman and children were nothing to me, only shields or personal gain. David was impressed with my progress within the group, but even he did not survive long enough to help me grow. The day he had found some girl that had killed many of our group, he had snapped in his leadership and decided to make her join.

That never worked out and he ended up getting burned inside a building, the group went under new leadership afterwords. It wasn't my, but another one of our civil hunters by the name of Calvin Long. The man was truly better skilled and was able to lead the group of now, seven. So this was where I come in, now at the age of thirteen. Calvin had taken me under his wing to be his second in command, the group didn't mind as long as we survived.

In between my five years of staying with the group, I was able to endure the harsh weathers of winter and summer. Our group was located in the dense forest of the Jackson county now, far away from a settlement that had grown larger since I was first apart of the group. Despite the claims, they rather shoot first and ask questions later for our kind of people.

Personally, I was just trying to survive but the group were more on the morally side of life. They wanted to improve the way things are but with the runners still around...it made things more difficult. Currently, I was on a job to raid a nearby group that had started to hunt on our side of the forest. It wasn't to our surprise, being that this side of the forest had the better source of fresh meat.

Me and one of the other hunters had taken up a spot on a ridge with my rifle. Aiming down the rifle scope, the only thing in sight was a deer eating. The majestic creature was so innocent that it was just waiting to get shot in the head. I took my time, holding breath as the scope lined up with the deer's head. Then fired the bullet traveling through the weapon without a hitch. It only took a few moments before the deer was head first on the floor.

I made my way down to the deer, with my rifle over my shoulder. The majestic creature was sure going to make some good food for our group, it was going to be fun. When I reached the creature in the forest, I noticed that it was bleeding from it's chest. Taking a better look at it, there was a small arrow pierced in it's body and heard a twig snap behind me.

I drawed my revolver from my pocket and turned around looking for the source. That was when I saw her, a girl with a ponytail and a arrow trained on me. She looked to be around my age but I knew better than to feel safe. It was only a matter of time before one of us ended up shooting each other but maybe I could switch it around to not getting a arrow in the head.

"I killed this deer." I spoke confidently to her.

"I shot it first" She said in a flash.

"You're not going to give up on this deer are you?"

"Nope, now just back away before I change my mind of not killing you."

"Look, lets ju.."

That was when another shot was fired from the ridge, hitting a nearby tree. The both of us had ducked behind the same tree, looking at each before we reverted back to the same stand off as before. I was surprised that my own spotter was firing upon us, yet he was trying to kill her. Still it almost killed me, lucky for me he was a bad shot…that was just worse.

I decided to play the situation off in my favor by blaming her.

"So what, your second string was trying to kill me?" I said arrogantly.

"Shut up, if it was my partner you would be dead already." She said, while making an irritated expression at me.

"Whatever, you are just getting on my nerves. I rarely get shot at before you came into my life."

"Tough luck, I'm use to this type of things. I know the stories that hunters are in these part of the words...so they might be the one shooting at us." She said making a point to me.

I only looked around to spot the guy on the ridge, he was going to take another shot. So I would need to play around with her, she didn't know that I was one of those hunters yet.

"I didn't know that, guess traveling alone doesn't really make me a social beaver." I said trying to be some idiot from a distance part of country.

"You're not from around here if you speak like that." She said coldly to me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Another shot was fired, this time the bullet skimmed across the end of another tree. We both just waited for a moment to get away, but the noise of a walkie talky had started to sound off. The girl had put it against her ear and spoke silently to someone else. It wasn't more than about ten minutes of waiting before the voice from the other side came back saying it was all clear.

She stood up from her position, and waved over to the ridge. I looked over to see that the shooter was gone...but that meant the worst for me. I looked at the back of the girl, she was crouching over the deer again. I didn't know what to do at this moment, her partner must be ready to take my head off at any moment.

I stood away from her, thinking if I should fire the revolver in her back from cover. It would be quick and simple, so it was either now or never. I was about to make my decision, when she turned around to me with a curious expression.

"Well, are you going to help me move the deer? I promise, you can get a decent meal for your help." She said like I was some stray animal that needed a home.

In one way or another she was right, but I knew better than to fight with her.

"Sure, I will give you my deer for a meal." I said sarcastically

"That's the spirit!" She said excitedly.

I walked out from behind the tree, away from cover and grabbed pulled the deer over my shoulder. Keeping all the weight balanced out while carrying such a prize, but I knew the reason for me to do the work. It was to keep an eye on me, while she directed me towards the settlement. What have I gotten into now?


End file.
